


【银高】处罚

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205





	【银高】处罚

高杉伤好的速度很快，而且几乎没什么残留的伤疤，但是银时还是决意稍微惩罚一下这坏小子，免得他真的好了伤疤忘了痛。  
「银……银时？」跟恋人抱一块时高杉还没能察觉异样，直到银时稍稍拉开距离在沙发上压下高杉高杉才惊觉不对，自己的臀部高高翘起在银时的腿间，侧过头，高杉墨绿色的瞳孔给恐惧的拉扯着瞪大盯着银时。  
「如果不好好教训你这可学不会，下次要是遇到超坏的学生怎么办呢？银酱我在急诊室外会焦急的很」  
「我不是说下次不会了吗」蹬着双腿，高杉答，但是银时还是晃了他银白的脑袋。  
「你还有下一次？那岂不是要怕我吓死？抱着你软绵绵的身体可不好玩啊…一句话都不说，真以为你死了知道吗？」银时当时确实很焦急，虽然确认都不是什么大碍，但是看着那挂在自己眼前淌血的手臂银时就不自觉的心跳加速了一些。

拉下高杉的裤子，臀部就这么高翘在银时眼里，啪的，一巴掌重重落下，晃动的雪白臀瓣在高杉吃痛的收缩后停下晃动，反倒是高杉自身颤抖了起来，缓缓的银时的红痕就攀上了他的臀部霸占了雪白的部分。  
「银时！！」靠近银时的手紧抓的他的袖子，另一手则攀着沙发高杉染上哭腔的唤道，虽说体罚家里没给他少吃过，但是在自己恋人面前高杉又是抽打屁股，加上高杉感受到自己不争气的勃起了，颤抖的他没能有手去遮掩，比赤裸更加可耻的模样在银时面前展露无疑，让高杉红了耳畔，低垂下的脑袋挂在沙发上，怎么也遮掩不了让高杉想起身，却又给银时压了回去，如此打了五下有，那雪白的臀部已经看不见了有的只是银时交错的手痕，松开高杉，他本来上顶抵抗银时的臀部就更翘了起来，可怜的匍匐在沙发上颤抖着。

银时不是有意要弄哭他，毕竟那模样可怜得叫银时心痛，只是他不该忘，他那天那模样有多吓人。

叹了口气，银时才开口。  
「还好吗？」抚着高杉的脸，上头已经爬满泪水，想扶正他安慰高杉也因为刚刚下身太过用力瘫软着，搞了好一阵才把人扶起。  
「还敢问…」高杉侧躺在银时的怀里不满的低语。  
「当然…老师可是鞭子和糖果共存的，上次那可是糖果给我好好记得，下次可别再犯了」  
「哼…」高杉心里知道银时那是看到心疼，当天亲人方式也是极为轻柔生怕一个不小心触及那些伤口，不过说起来屁股上的红痕应该也看起来叫人心疼才是怎么就不见银时这回心疼？

想着，高杉才想起曾经坂本老师似乎说过，银时带点隐性的S属性在，会不会这些红痕反到看得叫他兴奋，想着高杉是有些害怕，起身就要拉起裤子，不过一切似乎为时已晚。

跟着起身，银时抱住高杉的腰一个转高杉就跪上了他家里的沙发，双手撑在椅背上回头困惑又带着害怕的盯着银时。

撩起高杉的衬衫，银时舔上那脊椎的凹陷，一点一点的上爬直到高杉的肩胛骨中央，右手不安分的撩拨着高杉胸前的樱红，左手则是揉着前方的些微凸起。  
「高杉君不是起反应了吗？」银时一面抚摸说着。  
「只是因为痛好嘛」  
「咦！原来高杉君是这样的体质啊……」讶异的语气银时说着，但是完全没收回手的意思，继续抚摸着高杉，直到高杉还没消肿的臀部感受到那磨蹭上来的硬物，才挺腰的闪避，却给银时趁机右手压上颈子靠上银时的胸口。  
「不要……」高杉明白自己的身后什么都没准备，要是一下子进入他可能不光因为刚刚的惩罚坐不了椅子，可能还会好几天站不直腿，只能趴在床上。

但是银时似是没要放过他的意思，安抚的啄问着高杉的耳畔，沙哑的声音道。  
「乖！没事的」没事才有鬼，根本都已经提枪压着人了，怎么可能没事。

一口口深呼吸着，高杉期望自己能放松些至少别伤得太重，对于这点银时觉得很好笑，明明在外逞凶斗狠都没考虑到痛在床上就怕成这样，也真是让人困惑，不过高杉就一句让银时闭嘴，叫他别风凉话要不换银时给捅捅再来啰唆。

看着调整气息，闭眼准备的高杉，银时瞬间收了手让高杉困惑了下，不过很快的松了口气，银时拿来润滑剂，至少别那么痛高杉也就放心了。

挤出冰冷的液体，银时先是搓暖了它，才触及高杉，但却不是后穴而是前方同样昂扬的硬物。  
「唔……」滑润的感觉让高杉不住就这银时的手心磨蹭起来。  
「舒服吗？」问道高杉双手攀着椅背，回头看着银时，难耐的闭上眼点了点头。

移动到沙发旁银时吻上高杉的脸颊，双手忙碌于高杉的下身跟身后，一面以手心握拳让高杉抽插在他的手中；一面开拓着高杉的后穴，少年柔嫩的肠壁收缩着，在银时努力往内探时上头的嘴不安的抗拒出声。  
「啊……哈啊…银时…不…」不成语句的片段说着，少年满是红晕的脸蛋，仅有偶尔才能看到迷离的墨绿眼瞳噙着泪看向自己，银时也觉得自己下身越发难受，在最后奋力触及高杉身后的凸起，以及就这三只磨擦他的柱身食指抠弄着铃口时，高杉第一次射了出来，右手接住那白浊的液体，左手即时捧住高杉，帮他转过身岔开双腿的坐在沙发上头，安抚的亲上高杉的唇。

带着白浊的右手再一次探向柔嫩的后穴，高潮后敏感的身体在银时活动手指时反射性的颤抖着。  
「嗯……」少年嘴里亦同他身体发出难耐的呻吟，他还太过敏感，银时只好暂时安抚的吻着，直到高杉不再那么敏感才又探入自己的手指，左手已经不忘的服务少年感觉少年在自己手上微硬了起来。

「可以吗？」银时喘着问，感受少年本来抓着自己的双手转而捧住自己的脸蛋啄吻，脸上分泌出的汗珠，银时才抽出右手，扶上自己的下身一点一点的侵入高杉的体内。

「嗯哈…」完全进入后两人好似松口气的喘着，高杉勾上双腿推着银时，双手也转捧住银时的背，感受灼热的物体抽插在自己的体内顶弄着。  
「银……银时」感觉体内的硬物，跳动着，再一次重重顶入，高杉一并松开双腿打直着，掐住银时背部各留下四道红痕。

两人喘着，银时压在高杉身上的重量就后者不爽的踹了开来。  
「很重滚去一旁」说着高杉侧过身蜷缩在单人的沙发上，碍于不想离高杉太远银时干脆的缩在地面干脆给高杉踩着。

直到银时又问，「再一次吗？」才给高杉狠狠的踹的远远的。


End file.
